The Talk
by smolTITAN118
Summary: Darren Vol meets L.J early in the ramen shop for a conversation.


Warlock Darren Vol and his ghost, Merin, entered the ramen shop early one morning. He looked around for his fireteam members and saw they were not yet present. _Excellent timing. _

He settled at a table with his back to the wall. He faced the door, a cup of herbal tea in his hand, and waited.

It didn't take long for his flamboyant hunter, with his crazy eyes, to stroll in casually, greeting tower staff and other guardians as he went. It never ceased to surprise Darren how well this man could act like he didn't have a care in the world.

He got himself two cups of black coffee (Darren assumed one would be for Jayla) and turned to find a seat when he caught Darren's eye.

"Darren; good morning!" He said, surprised. "I don't usually see you this early...Coffee?" He held up the extra cup.

"I've been taking breakfast in my quarters recently. And, no, thankyou." Darren held up his tea. "I actually had something i need to discuss with you, if you have a moment of course."

"For sure; for sure…" L.J set the coffee cups at the two seats across from Darren. "Jayla will be here any minute; is this mission-related or…"

"Actually, i came here early hoping to catch you alone; she's what i'd like to talk about." Darren admitted. "I didn't want to cause an inconvenience in your routine."

L.J smiled. "You're too considerate, Dar. I appreciate it." He settled in the chair and took a long sip of his coffee. "What's up?"

Darren tried to think back to how he wanted to start the conversation. He had it all down to a T, but it was quickly escaping him in the moment. Even the bullet points seemed prying or offensive.

"How...ah...how is Jayla? I don't see her nearly as much outside of missions recently."

L.J paused to think. "Well...She's good, i think. Drinks a lot. Curses even more. Makes guardians cry in Gambit. Same old."

Darren nodded and sipped his tea. "That's good to hear. I'm glad. Normally i try not to get involved in others' social lives, but these past 7 or 8 months have been difficult for her. She's a...a good kid."

L.J's smile was bright and light shone in his eyes. "She really is."

Darren continued nodding awkwardly. "I suppose...I think i was just wondering...you see, i've known Jayla a long time. She's still very young, in her Risen as well as physical life...she's always been rather...volatile, and-"

"Yeah," L.J cut him off. "Listen, Dar, if you're trying to tell me something, i'm going to need you to come out and say it, you can't make me guess. We both know how long that could take."

Darren smirked knowingly and set his cup down.

He folded his hands in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Please understand, i'm trying to speak as a friend and a fireteam member, both to you and to Jayla. I think you're a good person, Liam, and i'm glad-"

"Look," L.J cut him off again. "I know Jay and i are a lot different but beneath the surface, there's a lot of similarities between her and I; i think that's why we've become such good friends. But if i'm...stepping on your toes or anything, i mean, you have known her longer. You deserve a chance-"

Darren's eyes widened. "Light preserve us; No! No, no...that is not the case at ALL!" He rested his head on the table on his hands and groaned softly. "Traveler's sake; this is what i get for caring…"

He took a breath, and sat up. "Let me say this once, and only once: Jayla Rin is far too hot to handle for my taste. You do NOT have to worry about that!"

L.J started laughing. "Gosh i didn't think it was so far off; you've been friends a long time, i mean…I just wanted to make sure. Bro code and all."

"We are not 'bros'; i don't have 'bros'." Darren corrected him. "However...and i suppose i'm finally getting to my point; Jayla has been a dear friend and a member of my fireteam for most of her Risen life. I suppose i felt...somewhat obligated to inquire about your intentions as it regards to her. Not that i don't trust you, you understand…"

L.J nodded. "I think i do."

Darren went on. "She would have stayed with Reno-13 until she was reduced to throwing rocks, had i not been there. I supported her thru the aftermath, not because it's my nature; if our roles were reversed, i would have preferred to be left alone. But she said quite often, that i was all she had left. When some days were worse than others, she depended on me and drew strength from me. That's not an easy feat for a Titan and she broke completely before it actually happened. She trusted me, and i don't wish to treat any of that cavalierly.

Now that you two are friends...close friends, and she is actively healing from the experience...I just hope you understand what she's doing. The trust of a Titan is a rare gift...and especially the willingness to allow you to see her vulnerabilities, and allow you close to her, voluntarily, in her healing process is even rarer.

She's not doing this because she wants a best friend again. She's doing this because she sees something in you." He seemed to be struggling for words at this point. "It's not...just a sexual or emotional bond. It's a...a symbiosis of sorts. One that is going to require a lot of you, and i wasn't sure if... I...I thought you ought to know."

There was a long silence after he finished speaking. Darren took a sip of his tea and L.J seemed to be processing all he said and trying to figure out how to answer.

"I knew she wouldn't explain it to you." Darren added. "With her communication issues, i'd be surprised if she'd even know where to start. But...like i said, i've known her a long time. And there are many painful things i'd rather experience before i see her hurt again. Sometimes i wish she'd go about it my way, and avoid most close relationships altogether...it would be easier for us both."

L.J smiled a bit. He seemed to know exactly what to say to that. "You're truly a good friend, Dar. Jayla was lucky to have you at her side all those years, and we're both lucky to have you now. She's a lot different from you but you've taken the time to understand her intricacies...that's awesome."

Darren released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, relieved.

"I do hope nothing i said came across as offensive, if it was even coherent-"

L.J shook his head. "Nah, man. I totally get it, i really do. While i didn't quite understand the gravity of a relationship with Jayla, I always considered her friendship and trust a true privilege. To answer your question in a word...no. No, i don't plan on pursing a relationship deeper than or beyond friendship and fireteam members. Not that she's too hot to handle, mind you." He smirked. "I truly think she's lovely, albeit not someone i pictured as 'my type'. However, i agree with you on almost all fronts...and would also do anything possible to spare her hurt. You can trust that."

He smiled a bit. "Even if it was for no other reason than to stay off your bad side." He joked. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be seriously intimidating?"

Darren rolled his eyes. "Absolutely not. And thankyou. That's all i ask."

Just then, Jayla walked into the shop, in sweatpants and unkempt hair, rubbing her eyes. "Heyyyy it's my favorite guys!" She smiled sleepily.

L.J kicked the chair out for her and she sat down. She opened a menu and said "I trust you were saying all good things about me…"

The warlock and hunter smiled knowingly at eachother and Jayla looked up.

"Seriously? You were talking about me? I was just joking; dammit, what it i do now?"

L.J wrapped his arm around her head and rubbed her hair playfully. "Nah, you're good...we were just saying we have the best fireteam in the Tower. Hell, definitely one of the best ones since the Iron Lords."

Darren nodded in agreement and held up his cup of tea. "I'll drink to that."

Jayla and L.J held up their coffee cups and they clinked the three of them.

Jayla smiled. "Now that's more like it."


End file.
